


Dirty Pool

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Bossy Castiel, Bottom Castiel, Breeding Kink, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Come Marking, Coming Untouched, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Dean Smith/Sam Wesson, First Time, M/M, Manhandling, Mating Bites, Multi, Mutual Pining, NaNoWriMo, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Sam, Pining, Pining Sam, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool & Billiards, Pool Table Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Topping from the Bottom, a three-way on a pool table seems difficult, how much weight can a pool table handle, that's what i wanna know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: If the situation were reversed Sam would be all over Castiel Novak. Not that it matters because Cas only has eyes for Dean - until he doesn't.





	Dirty Pool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jhoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/gifts), [multishippinglover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/gifts).



> Written for jhoomwrites' Reverse Emoji Ficlet Challenge on Tumblr. I chose: billiards, headphones, thinking face.
> 
> I went with an It's A Terrible Life au in which a/b/o is a thing and endverse!Cas tags along with Sam and Dean. For the sake of simplicity we should probably assume Cas has no memory of Sam and Dean being brothers (but he wouldn't mind if they were cause he's hella naughty like that).
> 
> Just a heads up: I know nothing about pool, so apologies in advance if I fuck up anywhere.

“Let’s go back to my place,” Dean offers after their shift at Sandover is finished. He claps Cas on the back and Sam notices how Dean’s fingers linger between the Alpha’s shoulder blades. “Was thinkin’ maybe we could teach Sammy how to play pool.”

“I’m game. What about you, Sam?” Cas smirks and a jolt of pleasure shoots through Sam, white-hot. If he’s not careful he’ll get wet right here in the staff parking lot.

“Sounds like fun,” Sam says, barely able to get the words out. He can’t help but feel tongue-tied and stupid. He forces himself to remember that he’s supposed to help Dean and Cas hook up, he’s supposed to help them stop tiptoeing around their attraction to each other and just _fuck already_.

“I’ll meet you there,” Cas says with a wink that has Sam’s insides doing somersaults. He takes Sam’s hand in his own, stroking a thumb along Sam’s knuckles and squeezes gently before turning and walking off, leaving Sam to stare after Cas, dumbfounded.

“Dude, get in the car,” Dean says, smacking Sam’s ass.

“Careful,” Sam growls and presses Dean _against_ the car. “Or I’ll fuck you here where anyone can see.”

“No, you won’t,” Dean replies but Sam can tell Dean’s not sure he believes what he’s saying.

Sam rolls his eyes and gets into the passenger seat of Dean’s silver Prius, putting on his Bose noise-canceling headphones. He plays the podcast _Stuff You Should Know_ in part so he doesn’t have to hear Dean’s shitty music but mostly because it calms his nerves better than any other podcast he's tried. And right now his nerves are frayed. 

Dean offers Sam a heated look before starting the car and soon they’re on the road with Cas trailing behind them.

 

* * *

 

 

“Should we go with cutthroat pool?” Dean asks, excitement bubbling as they head to the back of his place. Sam thinks it was supposed to be a family room, but Dean turned it into a man cave of sorts, complete with a pool table and wooden, handcrafted sidebar.

Cas rolls his eyes. “Sam hasn’t played pool a day in his life. That wouldn’t be fair.”

“9-ball?”

“No.”

“Fine. Standard 8-ball it is. Killjoy.”

Cas flips Dean off. “I know how to have fun, Dean. Believe me, I do. Which is why we need to start simple -”

“You know, you could always ask _Sam_ what Sam wants,” Sam points out. It’s weird to talk about himself in the third person but it gets the job done - both men turn to stare at him. “I’m okay with anything you wanna do,” he adds, lifting his chin.

“Good to hear.”

Cas’s tone makes Sam's cock jerk and the Alpha scents the air, eyebrows furrowing but he doesn’t seem disgusted. 

“What are you thinking, Cas? That’s your thinking face. Either that or you're horny -" 

“Every time one of us makes a shot we should get to choose who takes off an article of clothing,” Cas says, a wicked glint in his eyes. “Although maybe we should give Sam a proper round without stripping first.”

“Oh _fuck_ yeah, you’re on." 

Sam can’t say he minds getting naked in front of Cas. Sam’s scent is already broadcasting his arousal, it’s not like taking off his clothes will make it much worse, right?

“Please clean up before we start, Sam,” Cas rasps, giving Sam a slow once-over. “Your scent is distracting and I can only hold back so much.”

“I’ve got scent dampening wipes in the bathroom, Sammy,” Dean says, even though Sam already knows that. Dean looks a little rattled as he stares at Cas. 

“I’ll be right back,” Sam replies weakly and stumbles away, skin on fire.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam scrubs his hole and thighs a good five minutes with the wipes before he forces himself to see Cas again. The Alpha’s nostrils flare when he arrives but then nods, satisfied with Sam’s effort. “Thank you, Sam.”

Dean’s currently setting up the pool table with a triangle rack thing. “Next round we’ll go with cutthroat -”

“Dean, I thought we already agreed that’d be too much.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Guys! I’m okay with cutthroat. Just get to the game, yeah?”

It goes by quickly - at least it _feels_ quick. Sam’s supposed to be paying attention to their hand motions and posture so he’ll know what to do when he joins in. Instead, Sam finds himself staring at Cas’s ass like a creep. What’s worse, Dean totally catches him, offering him a dirty smirk because he _knows_ Sam likes what he sees.

Dean wins, hooting, hollering and punching his fist in the air after sinking the 8-ball.

“Fucking _told you_!” Dean crows, dancing in a circle around the pool table. “I’m the best, motherfuckers!”

“You just got _one_ lucky shot,” Cas argues. “It could have just as easily been me.”

“That wasn’t luck, baby, that was pure skill!”

~~Dean’s bragging continues for some time.~~

Finally, Cas has had enough and _he_ racks up the balls.

Sam moves to another corner of the room so he can pick out a cue stick and Cas is quick to press up behind him, putting a firm hand on Sam’s hip. “Make sure to test them. Inexperienced players are going to want a medium to medium-soft tip.”

“This one?” he asks, not looking at Cas because if he does he might do something stupid like kiss him.

“Yes,” Cas agrees, fingers brushing against Sam’s before he touches the cue stick. “I’m looking forward to beating you, by the way.”

Sam turns to look him in the eye and tries not to melt at his attention. “Shouldn’t you be with Dean?”

Cas chuckles, a rough, hot sound that his Sam’s dick twitching. “He’s not the only one here.”

Well, he can’t argue with that logic. “No offense, but unless you want me to make a mess in my pants again, I’m gonna need you to back off.”

Cas nods and slips away, sure-footed and graceful. Sam takes a couple deep, cleansing breaths but doesn’t feel any better.

 

* * *

 

 

Cas sinks ball 7, one of Dean’s. But then he says, “Take something off for me, Sam. Preferably your pants.”

“Nah.” Sam wiggles out of his ugly tech support shirt, reeling from Cas’s choice. “You can wait a little longer for that.”

“Hopefully not _too_ much longer,” Dean purrs. His tongue darts out of his mouth as he thinks long and hard about which ball he wants. Finally, he aims and hits, making it look damn easy as he sinks 12 - Sam’s. “C’mon, Sammy. Show us some more skin.”

Sam bends down to take off his shoes.

“Weak,” Dean teases.

“It won’t be long,” Cas says, patting Dean’s arm. “Have some patience.”

Unsurprisingly, Sam scratches on his turn, the cue ball jumping off the table.

A few rounds later and Sam’s left in nothing but his underwear, chest heaving with each breath because neither Dean or Cas are paying attention to the game - both of them are watching him.

“How should we proceed?” Cas asks, voice low with want. “Your scent… I think I need to leave if -”

“No!” Sam blurts out then immediately wants to hide in a hole when Cas’s eyes widen in surprise. “Please don’t go.”

“We want you,” Dean immediately adds.

“Come here.”

Sam stumbles over his own feet, moving to stand next to Dean before he can think better of it. “What now?” Sam asks, hating how small his voice sounds.

“I want you inside of me,” Cas says, looking at Dean first, reaching out to stroke his cock that's still trapped in his underwear. Then his eyes zero in on Sam and he closes the distance between them, mouth crashing against his. “ _Both_ of you. Breed me like a bitch. Pump me full of come. Mark me up. Strap me to a breeding bench. Blindfold me so I don't know who's cock I'm taking. Just make me yours. All yours." 

“Uh,” Sam says dumbly.

“Well?” Cas presses in for another kiss, this time nipping at his lower lip.

“I can do that,” Sam finally groans. He tugs Cas’s underwear down his legs and lifts him off the ground so he can place him on top of the pool table, forcing Cas’s thighs apart and inspects his hole. It’s… tiny. _Tight_. “Oh god… I don’t know if we can both fit -”

“You better damn well _try._ Need to get _bred._ Need to be bound and full of come. Fucked raw. Don’t leave me like this,” Cas growls, not sounding submissive in the slightest despite the words pouring out of his mouth.

Surprisingly, Dean doesn’t make a fuss. No, he’s too busy fumbling with his undershirt, pants, and underwear to complain about improper pool table usage. “We should use our slick to lube him up,” Dean rasps once he’s naked too.

“Don’t make me wait any longer than necessary to get knocked up, Sam. _Dean_.”

An Alpha isn’t supposed to get fucked - and they sure as hell aren’t supposed to _demand_ to get bred. It didn’t matter that Cas couldn’t get pregnant. He’s not supposed to say it, not to an Omega. But Cas isn’t your average knothead Alpha. That’s why Sam likes him so much.

Sam shakily scoops up the slick trickling between his own cheeks and on his thighs and pushes it into Cas’s hole. His cock _aches_ when Cas lifts into his fingers, hungry for every touch. 

Dean pushes his slick inside Cas too, albeit faster and more impatient than Sam. “Sit on my cock while Sammy preps you. His dick is so fuckin’ big, it’ll stuff you til you think you’re gonna burst, sweetheart. One of us will make you swollen with pups,” Dean says as he hops up on the pool table beside Cas, pulling him into his lap and ignoring Cas's look of displeasure at the term of endearment.

“He can warm our cocks all weekend. We can take turns using his ass while we watch movies and eat popcorn,” Sam muses. He bends down to slide Cas’s perfect cock in his mouth while Dean lowers Cas inch by inch onto his bare dick.

“Give me your fingers  _now,_ Sam,” Cas grits out, trying to thrust up into Sam’s mouth. 

Sam pulls off Cas’s dick with a pop. “Ask nicely.”

“No,” Cas says, squirming on Dean’s dick. “I need it to hurt.”

Sam finger fucks Cas, marveling at how Cas clings to him even though the Alpha is stuffed full with Dean’s dick. Between Dean’s complaining that he’s going to come if Sam doesn't hurry and Cas spewing filth with every delicious movement Sam is forced to get with the program.

He yanks his fingers free, lines up, and slides in deep in one long thrust, hand landing on Cas’s belly that's bulging from their cocks. He feels Dean’s dick snug against his own as he starts to rock gently inside Cas. Dean sobs in relief and Sam growls, leaving a claiming bite on Cas’s lovely throat. Cas wraps his legs around Sam’s waist, keening at the bite. Cas orgasms without anything touching his dick, knot engorged, chanting Sam and Dean’s names as he paints Sam’s stomach with come.

“Now we all belong to each other,” Cas groans when Dean bites the Alpha on his throat too. _Twin mating marks._

“Fuck, the felt on my poor pool table,” Dean complains half-heartedly. He nuzzles Cas’s shoulder as he watches the Alpha rub his come into Sam’s skin.

“I’ll buy you a new table if you can’t do anything about the stains,” Cas shoots back and pulls Sam in for a bruising kiss. 

The reckless part of Sam hopes the Alpha will claim Sam and Dean properly as he continues to slam home inside of Cas because his heat is bubbling beneath the surface, not quite here but already threatening to consume him from the inside out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love. :) 
> 
> I'm samanddeaninpanties on Tumblr! Come by and say hi if you want.


End file.
